


Mutual misunderstanding

by Malcom



Series: Glimpse of past [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: Nobody knows if you don't say out loud. Speak! before it's too late.말하지 않으면 알 수 없다. 너무 늦기전에 말할걸...





	1. Chapter 1

Ron**

처음에는 나를 보고 있는줄 몰랐어.  
항상 해리를 보는줄 알았어.  
그리고 해리를 대신해서 나를 선택할줄도 몰랐어.  
왜 나를 선택했어?

만약 내가 아니라 해리를 선택했다면, 다른 사람들이 너를 보는 시선이 달라졌을꺼야, 비록 니가 죽음을 먹는 사람이었을 지라도, 니가 영웅 해리 옆에 있었다면 지금 보다 훨씬 좋은 평판으로 사회생활을 시작할 수 있었을지도 몰라. 가끔 길거리를 지나가다가 너를 보며 야유하는 사람들을 볼때마다 내가 얼마나 작은지 느껴져. 난 어쩔수 없는 영웅 해리포터의 그냥 친구니까. 가끔은 그냥 참고만 있는 너한테 화가 나기도 해. 항상 불평하고 짜증만 내던 말포이는 어디로 간거니?  
만약 니가 해리를 선택했더라면그런 모욕. 당하지 않아도 됬겠지?

만약 내가 아니라 해리를 선택했다면, 같이 놀러갈때마다 항상 불편해 하지 않았겠지? 나는 가난하고 니가 좋아하는 것들의 대부분을 잘 이해하지 못해, 어떻게 먹어야 하고 어떻게 마셔야하고 그런일들 난 잘 모르겠어. 내가 좋아하는 곳에 널 데려가고 싶지만, 니가 싫어하면 어쩌지 너무 걱정돼. 난 너한테 니가 좋아하는것만 해주고 싶은데, 그렇게 해줄수 있는 능력이 없어.  
만약 니가 해리를 선택했더라면, 니가 좋아하는 걸 마음대로 할 수 있었겠지?

만약 내가 아니라 해리를 선택다면, 너는 지금의 니 모습. 해리에게도 보여줬을까? 잠잘때 잔뜩 웅크리고는 이불로 돌돌 말고 자는 모습, 깊게 생각할때 너도 모르게 입이 살짝 벌어지는 모습, 사실은 니 머리카락은 항상 구불거려서 아침마다 주문을 외우느라 바쁜 모습, 아닌척 하면서 사실은 달콤한 음식을 많이 좋아하는 비밀, 이런 모습들 나를 기쁘게 하는 이런것들. 너도 가끔은 나와의 작은 접촉으로도 얼굴이 붉어진다는 것들, 다른사람들은 한번도 본적 없는 너의 진짜 웃음.  
만약 니가 해리를 선택했더라면, 이런 것들을 해리한테도 보여줬을까?

왜 자꾸 미안해지는 걸까? 그런데 왜 멈출수 없는걸까? 너에게로 가는 내마음을?

Draco**

처음에는 짜증이 났어.  
왜 포터가 하자는데로 다 하는건지,  
목숨이라도 바쳐가며 포터를 지키고 싶어하는지 너무 궁금했어.  
내가 너에게 먼저 고백했을때, 난 니가 나를 선택할줄 몰랐어.  
난 당연히 니가 포터를 선택할줄 알았어.

만약 내가 아니라 포터를 선택했다면, 넌 항상 그렇게 불안하고 초조해 하지 않아도 됬겠지. 뭘 할까 뭘 했으면 좋을까? 넌 항상 나한테 물어. 포터하고 있을때는 아무것도 하지 않아도 그냥 함께만 있어도 편안하고 즐거워했잖아. 나도 모르게 내가 하는 행동을 신경쓰게돼. 내가 너를 불편하게 만들지는 않을까? 혹시 내가 잘못 말한걸까? 어떻게 하면 니가 즐거워 할까. 나랑있을때 너는 너무 긴장되보이고 불편해보여.  
만약 내가 아니라 포터를 선택했더라면, 니가 이렇게 불편해 했을까?

만약 내가 아니라 포터를 선택했다면, 다른사람들 앞에서 니가 조금더 당당 할 수 있었을까? 물론 아직까지 사람들의 시선은 따갑고 아프지만, 난 니 옆에 있어서 행복한데, 가끔 너를 생각하면 나만 행복한것 같아서 죄책감이 들어. 길을 걷다가 살짝 어깨가 스쳐도, 항상 차가운 내손을 따뜻한 니손이랑 만나게 해주고 싶어서 다가가도 넌 날 안보고 주변을 보잖아. 니가 얼마나 날 만지고 싶어하는지, 내가 널 얼마나 만지고 싶어하는지 너무도 잘 아는데, 넌 다른사람들이 우릴 볼까봐 두려워 하잖아.  
만약 니가 포터를 선택했더라면, 너는 좀더 니가 하고 싶은대로 할수 있었을까?

만약 내가 아니라 포터를 선택했다면, 포터는 니가 잘때 내는 숨소리가 얼마나 귀여운지, 니 얼굴에 있는 주근깨가 몇개인지, 앞머리때문에 잘 보이지 않는 이마에 가끔은 여드름이 난다는것, 먹는걸 많이 좋아하지만 사실 단건 별로 안좋아 한다는것, 초조해지면 엄지손톱을 물어뜯는것, 다른사람들은 안믿겠지만 아침마다 머리를 빚는다는것, 그런것 찾아낼수 있었을까? 너무나도 당연하고 너무나도 사소한데 난 왜 너의 그런점을 생각할때마다 웃음이 나는 걸까?  
만약 니가 포터를 선택했다면, 포터는 너의 이런점까지 좋아 했을까?

왜 자꾸 짜증내는 걸까? 그런데 왜 멈출 수 없는걸까? 너만 생각하면 터져나오는 이 행복함을.

Ron* 만약, 만약 니가 나를 선택하지 않았다면, 난 어떻게 됐을까?  
지금처럼 니 옆에 서 있어 줄 수 있었을까?

Draco* 만약, 만약 니가 나를 선택하지 않았다면, 난 어떻게 됐을까?  
지금처럼 니 옆에 있을 수 있었을까?


	2. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po압해wer

날 밤 대체 어떻게 정원에 나가게 되었는지 기억나지 않는다. 눈이 내렸다는 사실과, 손끝에 감각이무뎌질 정도로 추웠다는 것. 그리고…. 

의미 없고 재미없는 뻔한 문학작품들의 사랑이야기에 코웃음 치며 그럴 일이 영원히 없을 거라고 자신했던 드레이코는 학기가 시작함과 동시에자신의 아둔함에 후회했다. 자신의 위선에 후회했다. 어느 순간 계속해서 고정되는 시선을 작은 한숨과 함께 내뱉으며고개를 내저었다. 들려오지 않는 다른 사람들의 목소리들 사이에 그의 목소리가 함께 들린다. 드레이코가 아닌 다른 사람을 향한 그의 목소리는 부드럽고감미롭다.

 

“위즐리.”  
“말포이. 하고 싶은 말이 뭐야?”

 

드레이코는 항상 해오던 못된 말들과 모욕을 찾았지만, 이미 그의 머릿속은 그에 대한 감정으로 넘쳐흘러아무것도 선명하게 보이지 않았다. 드레이코의 반응을 기다리던 그레인저의 손이 그의 팔뚝위에 자리 잡고 조용히 내뱉어진 그녀의 말에 드레이코의 마음은또 한번 가라앉는다.

 

“론, 무시해.”

 

몸을 돌려 그리핀도르 쪽으로 향하는 그의 발걸음이 조금만 더 곁에 머물러 주기를 바라는 듯 코너를 돌아 그의 모습이 사라진 한참 뒤에도드레이코는 멍하니 텅 빈 복도를 바라보며, 스스로가 얼마나 처절하고 멍청한지 되새겼다.

 

축 늘어진 어깨로 슬리데린 기숙사 안으로 들어오는 드레이코를 발견한 팬시는 곧 그의 팔에 붙어 이런저런 이야기를 떠들어 댔지만, 드레이코 귀에는 아무것도 들리지 않았다. 해야 할 숙제들이 남아있었지만 드레이코는 그대로 침대 위에 몸을 묻었다. 얼마쯤자고 일어났을까? 기숙사 침실 안쪽은 다른 학생들의 일정한 숨소리에 천정을 올려다보고 있다가 자리를 박차고 일어났다. 밖에는 조금씩 눈이 내리기시작했다. 이미 바닥에 조금 쌓여있었다.

 

생각하지 않으려고 노력하지만, 그에 대해 생각하지 않는 것은 갈수록 더 어려워질 뿐이었다. 건물에 둘러싸인오래된 정원 벤치에 앉아 쌓이는 눈을 한동안 바라보다가, 떠오르는 태양에 파랗게 물든 새벽의 추위를 견디지 못하고 기숙사 안으로 걸어 들어왔다.기숙사 안으로 들어올 때에는 눈이 복사뼈를 살짝 넘을 정도로 쌓였다.

 

그가 바라보는 그. 드레이코에게 절대로 나누어 주지 않을 부드럽고 따뜻한 시선. 한동안 멍하니 그가쫓는 그를 본다. 그의 곁에 있을 수 있는 그녀를 본다. 잠깐 마주쳐진 그와의 시선을 힘겹게 피하고 다시 테이블위로 시선을 옮겼을 때, 드레이코의마음은 더 이상 찢겨질 곳이 남지 않아 가슴에 가득찬 감정이 스멀스멀 흐르고 있었다.

 

발목까지 쌓인 눈을 밟고 정원에 낡은 벤치에 또다시 앉았을 때, 끝내 표면을 넘어 흘러넘친 눈물을 닦아내는것을 잊은 채로 감정에 잠겨 오직 그만 생각하고 있을 때, 누군가의 인기척이 들려왔다. 눈물로 흐려진 시야로 들어오는 붉은색 머리카락, 주근깨가득한 그의 얼굴. 얼마나 밖에 오래 앉아 있었을까? 멀리 떨어지지 않은 곳에서 느껴지는 그의 온기가 따뜻했다.

 

“난 알아, 네가 누굴 보고 있는지.”

 

그의 낮고 부드러운 목소리에 드레이코는 잠깐 동안 자신의 귀를 의심했다. 단 한번도 그가 드레이코에게이런 목소리로 말을 해줬던 적이 있었나? 내가 보는 그가 누구인지 안다는 그는 정작 나를 보지 않는데, 그게 무슨 소용이지?

 

“그리고, 그는 나를 보지 않지.”

 

눈물에 잠긴 목소리가 바람에 묻힐 듯 조용하게 드레이코의 입을 빠져나오고 붉은색 머리를 한 소년의 고개가 떨구어진다. 한참동안 그렇게 있다가 그가 일어났다. 그를 붙잡으려는 듯 따라 일어난 드레이코의 손이 그의 어깨에 닿았다. 가던 발걸음을살짝 돌린 그의 얼굴은 슬퍼보였다.

 

양손을 들어 그의 뺨에 감싸고 언제 닿았는지 모를 입술에 차가운 몸이 녹아내렸다. 느끼기에는 부족했지만,닿았다는 것을 충분히 알 수 있는 만큼, 딱 그만큼만.  
거칠게 뿌리쳐진 손으로 발목보다 조금 더 쌓인 눈을 집으며 뒤로 넘어졌다.

 

“말포이! 무슨 짓이야.”

 

화가 난 그의 얼굴, 드레이코에게 익숙한 그의 얼굴. 새빨갛게 달아올라서 금방이라도 폭발할 것 같은그의 표정. 하지만 익숙한 그 표정이 그 날 눈 덮인 정원에서 그 표정이 낯설었다.

 

다음날도, 그 다음날도 드레이코는 새벽의 텅 빈 정원에서 처음이자 마지막이었을 짧은 입맞춤을 생각하며,그를 향해 쫓아지는 시선을 저주하며 벤치에 앉아 있었다.  
“나도 몰라.”

 

나지막하게 들려온 목소리에 고개를 돌린 드레이코의 눈동자 한가득 붉은 그가 보였다. 그의 커다란 손,그의 따뜻한 숨결, 거친 숨소리. 내 입술에 닿은 그의 입술. 내가 아닌 다른 사람을 향한 그의 입술.

 

그는 드레이코에게 묻지 않는다. 그는 그냥 드레이코를 만진다. 그가 드레이코에게 닿을 때, 그는 눈을감는다. 마치 그와 함께 있는 사람이 드레이코가 아니라 그가 항상 보고 원하는 그 사람을 생각하는 것처럼. 굳게 감긴 그의 눈을 애써 피해보지만그와 함께 있는 사람은 그가 아니라 드레이코라는 것을 말하고 싶지만, 함께 있는 그 순간이 너무나 꿈같아서 한마디라도 더 했다간 모든 것이 깨져버릴 것만 같아서 하고 싶은 말을 삼킨다. 혹시라도 전해질까 그의 눈을 스치는 드레이코의 손길이 가늘게 떨린다. 드레이코의 손길에 떠진 파란색눈동자를 애써 고개를 돌려 피하며 조금 더 그와 가까워지기 위해 몸을 옮긴다. 함께 있지만, 만져지지만 너무나도 멀어서 외롭고 아프다.

 

오페라에서는 항상 주인공들이 사랑하는 사람을 위해 목숨을 버린다. 말도 안되는 이야기라고 항상 비웃었던드레이코는 후회했다. 사랑하지 않을 것이라고 자만했던 과거를 후회했다.

 

살짝 언 호숫가 표면 아래로 끝없는 물이 보인다. 그의 입술이 잠깐 머물렀던 입술이 아직도 따뜻하지만불어오는 차가운 바람에 금방 식어버린다. 드레이코의 욕심은 끝이 없어서, 계속해서 원하게 된다. 그의 따뜻한 손, 가슴, 입술, 하지만 차가운그의 마음.

 

어두운 이 물 속으로 사라지면 더 이상 후회할일도, 아플 일도 없겠지. 호수위를 바라보는 그의 표정역시 나와 같은 것을 생각하고 있어서 일까? 어둡다.  
아마 차갑고 어두운 이 물은 나를 삼키겠지. 너를 향한 내 감정도 함께 삼켜서 결국 아무것도 생각하지않아도 되겠지. 너의 눈 속에는 내가 없다는 것을 매번 확인하면서 왜 나는 너의 그가 아닌지 후회하지 않아도 되겠지.  
옆에 앉아 고개를 숙이고 있는 멍청한 위즐리를 바라본다. 호숫가 표면 위에 고정된 너의 시선은 움직여지지않는다. 나는 조심스럽게 몸을 너에게로 기대어 귓가에 속삭인다.

 

“난 여기 있었어. 위즐리.”

 

그리고 칠흑 같은 어둠으로 몸을 던진다. 이제 곧 너를 향한 내 마음과 너로 인해 했던 후회는 사라질 것이다.

운명의 사랑이라는 것, 론은 믿지 않았다. 익숙하고 친근한 사람들 사이에서 언젠가 정말 사랑하는 사람을찾게 되리라고 생각했다. 그런 론에게 그는 반짝반짝 빛이 났다. 손에 쥘 수 없어서 더욱 빛나는 별처럼. 론은 보통 이렇게 감성적이지 않았지만그를 보면 그는 세상에 그 누구보다 더 가슴 아픈 시를 쓰는 시인이 되었다. 친구들의 시답지 않은 농담에 맞장구치며 웃고 있는 론의 마음은 이미그로 가득 차서 뭘 듣고, 뭘 말하는지 하나도 알 수 없었다.

 

“위즐리”

 

만약 그가 내 이름을 불러준다면 나는 그를 위해 모든 것을 할 준비가 되어 있다는 것을 그는 알까?

 

“말포이. 원하는 게 뭐야?”

 

나를 보는 그의 눈동자에 뭔가가 있지만, 정확히 그게 무엇인지 알 수 없다. 아마도 질투일까? 그가쫒는 시선의 중심에 항상 자리하는 내가 싫은 걸까? 그가 보는 그는 내가 감히 넘지 못할 만큼 대단하고 중요한 사람이니까. 그의 시선의 중심에서게 된다면 어떤 기분일까? 그의 시선이 나를 쫓는다면 어떤 기분일까?  
헤르미온느의 손이 어깨에 닿으며 그녀의 목소리가 론을 다시 현실로 끄집어 내었다.

 

“론, 무시해.”

 

헤르미온느의 말처럼 무시할 수 있으면 얼마나 좋을까. 그녀의 손길에 끌려 기숙사로 향하는 발걸음이 쉽게떨어지지 않는다. 아직도 나를 보고 있을까? 뒤돌아서 확인해보고 싶지만 이미 텅 비었을 복도를 볼 용기가 선뜻 나지 않는다.

 

기숙사 안쪽은 언제나 그렇듯 시끄럽고 바쁘다. 밀린 숙제를 하느라 늦게까지 잠자리에 들지 못한 론의시선이 창문에 잠깐 머물렀다. 눈발이 날리고 있었다. 파자마로 갈아입고 침대에 누우려는데 창문 끝에서 보이는 정원 안쪽의 작은 그림자가 움직였다.창가 쪽으로 다가서며 커튼을 좀더 재치고 늦은 시간에 과연 누구인지 보기 위해 차가운 유리에 얼굴을 가져갔다. 그였다.

 

그의 머리 위로 하얀 눈이 쌓였다. 당장 다가가서 털어주고 안아주고 싶지만, 그가 원하는 것이 론이아니라는 것을 잘 아는 론은 창가에 서서 그가 다시 기숙사 안으로 들어갈 때까지 그렇게 보고만 있었다.

 

연회장에서 수업시간에 해리를 쫓는 그의 시선은 항상 론의 주변을 머물렀다. 그는 어쩌면 론을 원망하는걸지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다. 아주 잠깐이지만 마주친 그와의 시선에 급하게 고개를 돌렸지만, 혹시나 또 마주칠까 싶어 든 시선을 너의 고개숙인 얼굴이 채울 때면 론은 해리가 미웠다. 왜 나는 해리가 될 수 없는지 내가 미치도록 싫어졌다.

 

다음날도, 그 다음날도 그는 같은 자리에 있었다. 더 이상 어둠 속에, 추위 속에 그를 혼자 둘 수없다고 생각한 론은 그에게 다가갔다. 차가운 겨울바람도 얼릴 수 없는 그의 뜨거운 눈물이 그의 창백한 뺨을 가르는데 론이 할 수 있는 일이라고는멍청하게도 그에게 현실을 말해주는 것뿐.

 

“난 알아, 네가 누굴 보고 있는지.”

 

시선을 옮기려는 내색도 않은 채로, 마치 내가 와 있었다는 것을 미리 알고 있었던 사람처럼 그의 눈물에잠긴 목소리가 작게 들려왔다.

 

“그리고, 그는 나를 보지 않지.”

 

‘너 역시 나를 보지 않잖아.’ 목구멍을 비집고 나오려는 목소리를 겨우 억누르고 그가 항상 앉아 있는벤치 끝에 앉았다. 소리 없이 계속해서 흐르는 그의 눈물을 나는 어떻게 해야 하지? 해리에게 그를 봐주라고 할까? 그럼 나는? 그를 향한 내 마음은?머릿속을 채우는 생각들로 시간이 얼마나 지났을까. 나의 무능력함에 너무 화가 나서 자리를 박차고 일어났다.

 

가볍게 닿은 그의 손이 어깨에 느껴졌다. 고개를 돌려 그를 봤다. 눈물로 붉어진 눈시울, 내가 닦아줘도될까? 뭔가 하기 전에 그의 차가운 손이 내 뺨에 닿았다. 살짝 감긴 그의 속눈썹에 걸린 눈물이 점점 가까워졌다. 차갑고 거친 그의 입술이 내입술에 닿았다. 그대로 시간이 얼었으면 좋겠다고 생각했지만, 마음속에서 누군가가 소리쳤다. ‘그가 원하는 건 네가 아니야 론.’

 

손을 뿌리치고 그를 밀어냈다. 힘없이 눈밭위로 떨어진 그를 다시 일으켜 안아주고 싶었지만 너무 화가났다. 그가 보는 사람이 내가 아니라 해리라는 점이, 그런데 해리는 아무것도 알지 못한다는 점이, 그런데 나는 그런 해리가 고마운 것이 화가 났다.

 

“말포이. 무슨 짓이야?”

 

그의 얼굴에 후회가 가득하다. 그는 나를 통해 해리를 보겠지. 그는 나를 통해 해리를 느끼겠지. 재빨리기숙사 안으로 들어왔다. 기숙사 안은 조용했다. 침대쪽으로 걸어가는 길에 해리의 모습이 보였다. 해리가 미웠다. 해리가 될 수 없는 내가 미웠다.

며칠 동안 계속 그를 시선으로 쫓으며 머릿속을 계속해서 메우는 입맞춤을 생각했다. 그가 보는 게 내가아니면 어때? 어차피 그와 함께 한다면 의미 있을지도 몰라. 나는 나도 모르는 사이 정원에 서있었다.

 

“나도 몰라.”

 

나지막이 뱉어진 목소리가 공기 중에서 사라지기 전에 내 손이 그의 뺨에 닿았다. 혹시 이렇게 하면 그가내 마음을 알아줄까 싶어서 온 마음을 담아 입을 맞췄다. 비록 그가 원하는 사람이 내가 아니지만, 비록 그가 나를 이용하는 것뿐이라는 것을 너무나도잘 알지만 멈출 수 없었다.

 

눈을 떠버리면 모든 게 꿈이 될 것만 같아서, 그가 바라보고 있는 게 내가 아니라는 것이 보일까봐 나는그가 만들어내는 나밖에 들은 적 없을 소리들을 마음에 새긴다. 언젠가 그의 손이 내 눈에 닿았을 때, 어쩌면 그가 나를 원할지도 모른다는 희망에부풀어 눈을 떴지만, 금방이라도 사라질 연기처럼 묽은 그의 눈동자는 나의 시선을 피한다. 그와 함께 있는 건 난데. 그가 보는 건 내가 아니다.나를 향해 가까워지는 너의 몸이 어째서 차갑게 느껴지는 걸까.

 

그날은 밤늦게까지 정원에 사람들이 많았다. 그와 나는 사람들을 피해 호숫가 근처로 자리를 옮겼다. 차가운바람에 거칠어진 그의 입술은 쉽게 트고 피가 났다. 조심스럽게 핥아 적셔놓으면 차가운 바람에 또다시 트는 네 입술을 계속해서 핥아주고 싶지만,그건 단지 내 욕심일 뿐.

 

호수의 표면이 아주 살짝 얼었다. 바람에 흔들리는 물결을 따라 표면에 언 얼음 위로 물이 넘친다. 함께있으면 있을수록 그를 향한 내 마음처럼 금방이라도 얼음을 박차고 쏟아질 것 같은 어두운 호수물이 바람에 넘실거린다.

 

“난 여기 있었어. 위즐리.”  
내 귓가를 스친 그의 목소리에 고개를 돌렸지만 그의 몸은 이미 물속으로 가라앉고 있었다.

얇은 얼음이 깨어지는 소리와 함께 첨벙거리는 소리가 울렸다. 늦은 시간이라 근처에는 아무도 없었다.론은 드레이코가 물속으로 사라진지 얼마 되지 않아 곧 뛰어들었고 힘없는 드레이코의 몸을 이끌고 호숫가 표면으로 나오기 위해 얼음과 싸우고 있었다.물에 젖은 두 사람을 차가운 겨울바람은 무모한 패기에 벌이라도 주려는 듯 더 세차게 불었다.

 

가까스로 표면위로 나온 론의 가슴에 안긴 드레이코는 의식이 없었다. 몸을 세차게 흔들고 보건시간에 배웠던인공호흡을 시도했다. 몇 번의 시도 끝에 드레이코의 입안에서 물이 흘러 나왔다. 떨리는 몸을 이끌고 드레이코를 부축한 론은 근처에 헛간으로 몸을옮겼다.

 

“미친놈. 넌 미쳤어 말포이. 넌 미친 거야.”

 

떨리는 목소리로 계속해서 저주하며 헛간으로 몸을 옮긴 론은 근처에서 몸을 따뜻하게 해줄만한 것을 분주하게 찾았다.

 

“말포이! 이 멍청이. 넌 미쳤어.”

 

힘없이 바닥에 축 늘어져 있던 드레이코는 더 이상 참지 못하겠다는 듯이 얼굴을 양손에 묻으며 흐느끼기 시작했다. 덮을 것을 찾은 론이 드레이코쪽으로 다가와 그를 일으켰다. 젖은 드레이코의 옷가지를 벗기며 말했다.

 

“넌 미쳤어.”

 

론의 손을 뿌리치며 그의 푸른 눈동자를 눈물이 가득한 회색눈동자와 묶였다.

 

“이게 다 너 때문이야. 그냥 죽게 내버려 두지 대체 왜! 쓸데없는 그리핀도르 동정 따위 이제 필요없어.”  
“집어 치우고 얼른 벗어.”

 

퉁명스러운 론의 목소리에 드레이코는 소리 질렀다.

 

“무슨 상관이야! 내가 아파서 죽던 말든 무슨 상관이야! 어차피 네가 보는 건 내가 아니잖아!”

 

날카롭게 질러진 드레이코의 목소리에 론은 짜증난다는 듯이 드레이코의 옷가지를 거칠게 벗겨내며 말했다.

 

“너는? 너는! 네가 보는 것 역시 내가 아니잖아!”

 

서로 아무 말 없이 보고 있다가 론과 드레이코는 찾아온 작은 담요에 몸을 묻었다. 더 이상 혼란스럽지않은 두 사람의 눈동자가 서로를 마주했다.


End file.
